


This Too Shall Pass

by King_Of_Beers



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Beers/pseuds/King_Of_Beers
Summary: Very short one shot. I know this is shit, but that's what first posts are for, right? I'm too sleep deprived to proofread so I'm sorry for any errors. Leave a comment with any critiques or message me if you want! Hope someone enjoys this :)
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot. I know this is shit, but that's what first posts are for, right? I'm too sleep deprived to proofread so I'm sorry for any errors. Leave a comment with any critiques or message me if you want! Hope someone enjoys this :)

"Did you really not see it? Or were you too afraid to look?"

He's looking at me with those watery puppy eyes he knows I can't resist, and I crumble under his gaze. 

"Tommy, I- I can't!"

At this point I'm openly sobbing, falling to the floor, utterly defeated. Dear god, how did I end up like this? The Nikki Sixx everyone knows would never be so weak, so useless, so unworthy and pathetic.

Tommy, just treat me like the dog I am… Kick me down and leave me here before you get stuck with me.

And with a gust of wind, he's out the door faster than a flash of lightning. Like he was never here; Like he was an illusion.

He did what I wanted him to do, but I'm left with only the sinking feeling in my chest and the pit in my stomach. 

Come back…

And then the door swings open and hits the wall with a loud bang and the crack of the shitty drywall in our apartment.

"Shit, shit!"

I can't help but laugh. We're both in tears and he comes back in and does something that's just so purely Tommy- and my smile is wider than it's ever been, and now he's laughing with me and comes to sit on the floor with me, throwing his arms around my shoulders in a hug and shoving his face into the crook of my neck. 

I'm sure my heart can't take the amount of love I feel towards this man, and I never want to let go of the feeling, never want to let go of this moment of sudden bliss. 

But like all good things, this too shall pass. 

We sit in that position for a few moments until he sniffles, and I put his chin between my thumb and forefinger, his beautiful chocolate eyes meeting mine, and just like that we both crack again as a tear rolls down my face at the broken expression on his. 

"Tom?"

"Yeah, Nik?"

"I was too afraid to look."

"I know, Nikki. I know."


End file.
